Midnight's Summer Dream
by Glasshearted Amy
Summary: A oneshot showing how a Dark Ranger and a Archmage get together, a story which shows how two lovers dreaming in colors can make fiction become a reality.


I wrote this story, and I decided after writing on to share it with you all. It's a warcraft 3 romance story of the Dark Ranger/ Archmage, how can two different people be brought through love?

Read and review, I'll finish the rest. This is a oneshot for now. Hope you all enjoy it!

* * *

He dreams in colors. He dreams of her. Dreaming of swirling layers of overlapping patterns, colors, and images, dancing, twisting, shifting to an unearthly tune.  
He dreams of black the color that fortifies the pain, agony, and anguish he has suffered. But yet sinously, the color seems to become beautiful in his eyes, an sudden overture that turns dark and sullen as it becomes seductive and dreamy. 

Dreaming of black, day and night, regardless of whenever actions deem him mentionable. He tries to ignore it, tries to fight the strong sensation, but like any grown man falls down to temptation. The dark color that emerges into his heart reproachfully never fails him, as he falls into a swirl of colors.

Every color of the rainbow emerges from the shadow causing him to fall into a deep sleep, and awakening each day with troubled headaches of one particular demon goddess. He stirs awake, screaming as guards from all around the palace come to him asking what has happened. Unable to speak, he soon falls back to sleep, the dark night reminding him of the needed sleep.

Trying to see who it is through his blinded eyes, seemingly the goddess from hell never seems to come into clear vision. A paradox, a puzzle, a twist of swirling colors that wrap around the wise man forcing him into an entangle of bright visionary thoughts.

Forcing him to dream and dream, until he is fatigued and out of breath. With the dream ending, he looks up at the sky remembering the month is May. Outside the grass is still lit with shiny dew, as he struggles to remember the woman whose heart belongs to the devil, her eyes so seductive and inviting. And so he dreams of her.

* * *

She dreams of pure white, the whiteness that contains her own heart inside an glass box. She dreams of the pureness that she is not, the clear brightness that would soon lead her to redemption. She dreams of white every day, without a single despair and regret. She dreams of him. 

Dreaming of his beautiful aged face, hoping that someday heavenly melodies will play in the background as her love inside of her replacing the hatred in her core, soon becomes alive instead of being dormant. Despite her deathly look; she smiles for once as she pictures the voice of the man, talking to her in his serious tone telling her of how beautiful her radiance is.

She moans to the earth, as she sees him fade away but not without giving her whispers that make her shiver down the very core of her spine. Even Satan himself could not make her feel that way, and because of this she longs for this feeling. She watches the dead leaves sway demurely in the wind, and hearing somewhere in her thoughts leaves still green that emit serenity and fertility. She dreams of him, despite the fact she feels non-existent to him. But yet, she wants to experience it.

Despite her look, she wants to be with him, elope with him and have his child. She can imagine herself back then, young, beautiful, the envy of every man in the village. The woman who made men hungry as they gazed at her, and the jealous looks that appear etched on the married women. She dreams of his face, and so she stares at the decaying life and can only wait until May comes. And so she dreams of him.

* * *

He dreams of gray. Melancholy and devious in its demeanor, but yet leaving him unfulfilled. A bitter taste, a bitter touch, he feels the prysm that locks his meek and quiet side of him begin to crack and crack little by little. Feeling every bones in his body tighten up as if encountering a ghost of the past, life becomes harder for him to give then take away. 

Silently, he allows himself to become the one thing he never imagined himself to be. A man of regrets, a man who knows what he has done wrong, but he defies it all. He dreams of gray because like the color gray, unknown for its peachy keen color, the in between of white and black it appears illuminating over both. Shining its mellowness, and soon he encounters her. Dreaming of gray because that is the color of the skin she has wrought, but he does not fear her.

Does not hate her, or loathe her. He loves her, he wants her, he aches for her, every waking moment he is alive. He dreams gray because like black it is in turn dangerous, but in a different way. It showers him with questions, and answers he himself cannot comprehend. So in pain and malice, he visits these dreams with a twisted smile. A smirk on his face because the woman he loves, has stolen his heart and gave it to the devil. And so he dreams of her.

* * *

She dreams of blue, picturing the man again trying to focus on his every being. But she cannot, because of his aura. His blue aura that makes him show over anything else, it shows her courage, intelligence, and kindess. Part of the things she is not, and because of this she treasures her dreams. 

She dreams of him wrapping his aged body around her as his aura wipes away all the hurt, and blemishes in and out of her. Like a strong firm rock in an storm, she will not be moved once she is in the grasp of her lover. Because she has his heart, and she has taken it for herself.

Feeling every emotion and feelings, she feels gifted, and happy. Dreaming of him, wondering when they meet, she keeps his heart close to her dying heart. Hoping once they meet he will renew her heart, and they can begin their new life. Together. And so she dreams of him.

* * *

Together they both dream a little dream, a dream of where love can conquer despite the odds. Where disaster striking is love sprouting, a dream where anything is possible, beyond fantasy and reality. Fiction and non-fiction, it all comes together, and so both of them dream. 

And soon the dream becomes real. They both meet not dreaming in colors, melodies, or hues. But of the love that is inside of each other, and soon they both become renewed. She does not become so dark, she becomes the same way she was, silky white skin, blond hair and eyes that shine bright enough to make the sun envious. He does not become so light, he becomes gray mix of light and dark, as he feels a new aura surround him; he realizes the road ahead, he does not fear it.

A new life is created by two lovers, one who ventures into the world with tears and fear. Fear of facing a new journey, but growing up the child ventures into the same road his mother and father has done. A road into life, a road into agony, a road towards the eclipse of road. The road into dreams.

* * *

Seeing as how I got good reviews from I'd like to expect same :), please read and review I put decent thinking into this. 


End file.
